


Margaritas at Tommy's

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Nemesis, Star Trek The Next Generation, star trek first contact, star trek generations, star trek insurrection
Genre: F/F, Pon Farr, San Francisco, Starfleet Academy, U.S.S Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following takes places after the events of Star Trek Nemesis but before the change to the timeline that results in the 2009 reboot. </p><p>Three recent graduates, all close friends, have gathered for drinks at San Francisco's famous Tommy's to discuss where they would like to be assigned. The U.S.S. Enterprise proves a controversial choice, because of its history.</p><p>As I was writing this <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/pseuds/amalnahurriyeh">amalnahurriyeh</a> reminded me, inadvertently, that there is a similar passage in John Scalzi's Redshirts. It's been years since I read that so hopefully I didn't go and crib from that book too much.</p><p>Yasmine Patel, Kolar Shron, and T'Prei are all OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margaritas at Tommy's

A human, an Andorian, and a Vulcan walk into a bar. It’s stardate 56844.9 and Yasmine Patel, Kolar Shron, and T’Prei are celebrating their recent graduation with drinks at Tommy’s. 

“This place has made the best margaritas for four hundred years,” Yasmine exclaimed, as they took their table. “I hope this place is ok for you, T’Prei. I know bars aren’t your thing.”

T’Prei took her seat, and looked around, her face, as usual impossible to read.

“It is fine,” she said calmly. “I’ve been on Earth long enough to understand the importance of these socializing rituals to most humanoid species. It is merely logical, if one wants to maintain a good social network, to partake in them from time. And you two are my preferred companions in such a situation.”

“We’re happy we’re friends with you as well,” Kolar said, cracking a rare smile. Yasmine knew how serious he could be, like many Andorians but she also noticed that, over the course of four years at the Academy, most cadets, wherever they were from, all influenced each other’s behaviour. Kolar learned to joke and developed a passion for cake making. Who knew Andorians liked sugar so much? For her part, T’Prei had relaxed more and tolerated humans in all their irrationality. She even had recently begun a relationship with an Orion woman.

Yasmine benefitted from the influence of both T’Prei and Kolar in her studies. Their serious approach to the workload helped her focus and eventually excel. The three graduated at the top of their classes.

In Starfleet, among the freshly graduated cadet, there wasn't as polarizing an assignment as there was to the U.S.S. Enterprise. It was the most prestigious assignment in Starfleet but it also was the most dangerous. Some cadets relished the chance at adventure while others insisted on a more prudent course, requesting assignments to research vessels in well-known, safe areas of space.

The fact was that, in the history of the Federation, the ships named Enterprise did not always serve long enough to be decommissioned and converted into a museum or training ship. Among all cadets, the debate over the Enterprise was fierce. 

The waitress arrived with the margaritas over which such a debate would begin again.

“So,” Kolar began, taking a generous gulp of his drink before setting it down and rubbing his hands together. “Let’s talk assignments. And this drink needs more sugar.”

He picked up a sugar bowl and started adding several teaspoons of sugar to his drink. Yasmine lost count at eight.

“As you know,” T’Prei began. “I wish to serve in the diplomatic service. Logically, this would require experience with meeting other cultures, first contact, and brokering peace treaties. The best chance for acquiring this experience would be aboard Starfleet’s flagship. The Enterprise has had some recent personnel changes. It would be fitting if I were to pursue an assignment there.”  
Kolar nearly spit out his drink as his antennae shot straight up.

“The Enterprise?! I know you Vulcans have long lives but why would you risk it aboard that ship?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Kolar,” Yasmine said. “The Enterprise is a major deal.”

“If you want to die, maybe,” said Kolar.

“I am well acquainted with the history of this ship. It has suffered significant casualties in the short time it has been in service,” said T’Prei.

“I’m not talking about Lieutenant-Commander Data,” he said. “Or the encounter with the Borg and the time travel thing. Or that business with the Son’a. I’m talking about all the Enterprises. I’ll go serve on the Titan or the Archer but not the Enterprise.”

“I fail to see your point,” T’Prei said.

“My point is, it’s cursed or something,” he said.

“That’s a myth,” Yasmine said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, really?” Kolar said. “Look at the history…”

Oh, here we go, Yasmine thought. Kolar was fascinated by the Enterprise and read more history of the ship than anyone else she knew at the Academy. She knew the broad strokes of it, but Kolar Shron could name the senior staff of every ship, even the less than stellar career of the Enterprise-B where Captain Kirk met his death on its maiden voyage. 

“Ok, let’s start with the Enterprise under Kirk,” he began.

“Archer,” Yasmine protested.

“Doesn’t count,” he said, “That was before Starfleet.”

“It was still a starship,” she said.

“I agree with Kolar,” T’Prei said. “We have had this conversation before. His argument makes sense if you begin with Starfleet.”

“Ah! You agree with me!” he said.

“I did not say that,” T’Prei said. “I merely said your argument is best made within the context of Starfleet ships named Enterprise. I do not, in fact, agree with you. You are seeking patterns where none exist. It is not only illogical. It is irrational.”

“It is not irrational to seek to extends one’s life. Look at the history. First of all, on Kirk’s Enterprise, if you were security detail, forget it. I know that’s an old joke but it’s true. And not to mention all the time-traveling. What if they got stuck in the past some time? Then the ship is trashed on the Genesis planet.”

“Nobody was aboard the ship that time and it prevented the Klingons from getting their hands on the Genesis device,” T’Prei added.

“Does that count as a mission?” Yasmine asked. “The ship was stolen just by the senior Enterprise crew to retrieve Spock’s body.”

“Still the Enterprise.”

“Now, Enterprise A had a short career before it was decommissioned. Imagine that, by the way.” he said. “You steal a ship, destroy it, and get rewarded with a refitted U.S.S. Yorktown.”

“Enterprise B,” he continued. “Now THAT one had a safe service history but I think it was because Harriman wasn’t a very good captain. I mean, James Kirk died on its maiden voyage.”

“Didn’t he come back?” asked Yasmine.

“According to Captain Picard, he did,” T’Prei said.

“Yeah I know. It was weird,” Kolar said. “But after that, Starfleet kept the Enterprise close to home. It wasn’t a good start.”

“I love the Excelsior class ships. They’re my aesthetic,” Yasmine sighed, downing the last of her margarita.

“Harriman didn't last long, did he?” Kolar asked. “But the Horta who replaced him was cool.”

“Enterprise C perished in battle but its sacrifice paved the way for peace,” T’Prei added.

“Then there’s Enterprise D!” Kolar announced at last. “What genius thought it was a good idea to have families on Galaxy class ships? “

“It was an experiment,” Yasmine said. 

“They exposed civilian children to trauma like with their encounter with the Borg. I must admit it was a questionable decision,” said T’Prei causing Yasmine to laugh. She knew her Vulcan friend had developed a sense of humour over the years.

T’Prei was her first Vulcan friend and She quickly dissuaded her of any misconceptions she had about them. For one thing, they did lack or suppress their emotions; they strove to master them. For another, and this was a big shocker, Pon Farr was not the only time they had sex. She learned that the hard way when, the year they shared quarters, she walked in on her and Jenna, her Orion lover. 

T’Prei explained that Vulcans do in fact have intimate relations. It is only during Pon Farr that it becomes a biological imperative. And that can be embarrassing if you're a cadet at Starfleet Academy and can’t get back to Vulcan in time. When it happened, Yasmine arranged a getaway at Big Sur for T’Prei and Jenna for the koon-ut-kal-if-fee ceremony with the assistance of local Vulcans. 

Yasmine had heard tales of the intensity of the mating ritual but all T’Prei would tell her was that Jenna, due to her Orion biology, acquitted herself admirably. Suffice to say that T’Prei had a very dry sense of humour. Yasmine’s train of thought was interrupted by Kolar.

“And what happened to Enterprise D? They crashed the saucer section,” he said.

“But Lieutenant Troi did it without any casualties. That was impressive,” Yasmine said.

“And that ended Starfleet’s experiment with having families on board vessels,” T’Prei said.

“But the current Enterprise has been ok, so far,” said Yasmine.

“Well,” Kolar Shron said as he ran his finger over the margarita glass to scoop up more sugar. “They had the thing for 15 minutes before they were time traveling again.”

“It was to prevent the Borg using time travel to conquer this sector,” T’Prei added.

“Have you ever wondered how many timelines have been created, reset, and erased by all this time travel?” Yasmine asked.

Kolar’s antennae stuck straight up as he made a gesture with his hands to indicate his head exploding.

“The Vulcan Science Academy’s official position is that they prefer not to think about it,” T’Prei added before cracking a slight smile.

As they finished their drinks, they spoke more seriously about where they want to be assigned, all while avoiding the inevitable conclusion that wherever they end up, they would no longer be able to come together for drinks at Tommy’s. And nobody wanted to think about that.


End file.
